Pogo Zombie
|brain = 225 |first seen = Level 4-8 |flavor text = Sproing! Sproing! Sproing! That's the sound of a powerful and effective zombie doing what he does best. }} :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Pogo Bouncer. Pogo Zombie is a vaulting zombie in Plants vs. Zombies that jumps over multiple plants. He is the 19th zombie encountered in Adventure Mode. Tall-nuts can prevent these zombies from jumping over, and Magnet-shrooms will steal their pogo sticks. Audio The sound when a Pogo Zombie jumps using his pogo stick. Suburban Almanac entry POGO ZOMBIE Pogo Zombie hops to bypass your defenses. Toughness: medium Special: hops over plants Weakness: magnet-shroom Sproing! Sproing! Sproing! That's the sound of a powerful and effective zombie doing what he does best. Overview Pogo Zombie absorbs 500 damage per shot. His appearance changes upon absorbing 250 damage per shot before dying at 500 damage per shot. Encounters *Adventure Mode: 4-8, 4-9, 4-10, 5-4, 5-10 *Mini-games: Pogo Party, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Heavy Weapon, BOMB All Together!, Zombie Trap *Puzzle Mode: Another Chain Reaction, Last Stand: Fog, Last Stand: Roof *Survival Mode: Survival: Fog, Survival: Roof, all Survival (Hard) and Survival (Endless) levels *Co-op Mode: Co-op Roof, all Co-op Hard levels, Co-op Zomboss, Co-op Endless *Others: Versus Mode Strategies Tall-nuts will prevent the zombies from pogoing over them (causing them to ditch their pogo sticks) and Magnet-shrooms will take away their pogo sticks, causing them to act like normal zombies. Squash is a good final line of defense, as it will take the Pogo Zombie out even as he tries to jump over it. Split Pea, Starfruit, Squash, Chomper, and Gloom-shroom are also useful against Pogo Zombie, as Split Pea and Starfruit shoot behind themselves after Pogo Zombie jumps over them and two Gloom-shrooms deal enough damage to kill them while the zombies are attempting to jump. Squashes and Chompers can kill this zombie too, but Chompers will only work if the pogo stick is removed. This can be more effective than Tall-nuts or Magnet-shrooms, as Magnet-shrooms must recharge before being used again, and Tall-nuts will be eaten after enough zombies bite it. When Pogo Zombies lose their pogo stick, their movement will be very similar to a regular Zombie. However, they move slightly faster than a normal zombie would walk, approximately the same as a Flag Zombie. Chompers will attempt to eat Pogo Zombie if he has his pogo stick, but the Pogo Zombie is able to jump first. However, it causes a glitch where the Chomper eats a zombie behind itself (though occasionally it messes up and does not eat said zombie). Note that Kernel-pult's butter does not stop a Pogo Zombie if he is on his pogo stick, but it will still damage him normally. Pogo Party mini-game Pogo Party is a mini-game set on the Roof where there are a lot of Pogo Zombies that the player will have to defeat. Due to the difficulty, there is an extended preparation time (the time before the first zombie comes). You will probably need Tall-nuts and Imitater Tall-nuts, and possibly Squash and Jalapeno, but just use a regular roof level strategy aside from that. Gallery Pogo-Zombie.gif|Animated Pogo Zombie's idle TinyPogo.jpg|Tiny Pogo Zombies DS Pogo Zombie.png|Pogo Zombie in the Nintendo DS version Pogo Party.png|Lots of Pogo Zombies at the seed selection screen for Pogo Party Pogoparty1.png|Pogo Party in action Pogo no arm.JPG|A Pogo Zombie without his arm POGOZOMBIEFROZEN.jpg|Frozen Pogo Zombie POGOZOMBIEFROZEN1.jpg|Frozen Pogo Zombie without his arm Pogo no stick.JPG|A Pogo Zombie without his stick Pogo no arm and stick.JPG|A Pogo Zombie without his arm and his stick HypnoPogo.png|Hypnotized Pogo Zombie DS Pogo Zombie without Pogo.png |Nintendo DS Pogo Zombie without pogo stick POGOZOMBIEHEAD.jpg|Pogo Zombie's head, he will lose his glasses after being killed Dead Pogo.JPG|A dead Pogo Zombie POGOZOMBIEDEADFROZEN.jpg|A dead frozen Pogo Zombie Pogo Hand.png|A dead Pogo Zombie with two arms HDplus_pogo.png|HD Pogo Zombie File:PogoZombiewithoutPogo2009HD.png|HD Pogo Zombie without Pogo stick Pogo Stealing.png|A Pogo Zombie's pogo stick being stolen by the Magnet-shroom PvZ Pogo Party.png|Pogo Party 175px-Adventure chapters boss 17.png|Pogo Zombie's card Pogo normal.png|Pogo stick Trivia *He is one of the four zombies (along with Dr. Zomboss, Zomboni, and Balloon Zombie) that is immune to any kind of immobilization including Ice-shroom and butter. This only applies if he still has his pogo stick. *Like Balloon Zombie when midair, he cannot be frozen by Ice-shrooms while he has his pogo stick, but can be slowed down. He can also be slowed down by Winter Melons and Snow Peas. This makes it more effective to use Snow Peas and Winter Melons to slow down Pogo Zombies, as Ice-shroom will deal very little damage to Pogo Zombies while Snow Peas and Winter Melons will be more effective to him and slow him down. *He is the only vaulting zombie that can jump over plants more than once and will continue on (unless he hits a Tall-nut or his pogo stick gets stolen by a Magnet-shroom). *He is one of seven zombies to have a mini-game exclusively about them, as he is featured in Pogo Party, with the other six being Dr. Zomboss in Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Zombie Bobsled Team and Zomboni in Bobsled Bonanza, Snorkel Zombie in Zombiquarium, Bungee Zombie in Bungee Blitz, and Balloon Zombie in Air Raid. *Before Pogo Zombie enters the screen, the player can hear the sound of his pogo stick. This sound will continue after Pogo Zombie enters the player's house, except in Roof levels. **He is one of the few zombies that make a sound before making an entrance. The others are Digger Zombie, which makes a digging sound, Dolphin Rider Zombie, which is the sound of its dolphin, Balloon Zombie, which is the sound of his balloon inflating, and Zomboni, which is the sounds of its engine. *When a Pogo Zombie is slowed down, his bouncing rate will still be the same, but his speed will become slower, and he also has to bounce two times to jump over a plant when he is frozen. However, for a Cob Cannon, he will have to jump four times due to the larger size. *If timed correctly, on the roof's slope, Pogo Zombie might have a chance to jump over a Squash and escape without being squashed. *Pogo Zombie will lose his pogo stick upon climbing a ladder placed on a Tall-nut. *If a Pogo Zombie gets hit by a catapult plant on the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies and he still has his pogo stick, he may get hit at the bottom of the pogo stick instead of his head. *He and Newspaper Zombie are the only zombies to wear glasses. *He is the only zombie carrying a metal object that is a vaulting zombie. *The pogo stick is the only vaulting equipment that can be damaged by projectile plants. *He is the only vaulting zombie that is immune to Potato Mines if his pogo stick is not stolen by a Magnet-shroom or lost by a Tall-nut. **However, he can be taken out by the splash damage of the Potato mine, if another zombie triggers it. *Spikeweeds and Spikerocks will damage Pogo Zombies while they are still on their pogo sticks, unless the plant is inside a Pumpkin. *He cannot be blown away by a Blover when in midair. *His almanac entry is a reference to one of the quotes of the character Tigger from Winnie-the-Pooh. ru:Пого-зомби de:Pogo-Zombie Category:Fog Category:Fog encountered zombies Category:Vaulting zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition zombies